


Ambassador Sarek

by Tarvok



Series: Dear... [76]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 13:23:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarvok/pseuds/Tarvok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of Spock's students is worried about Spock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ambassador Sarek

Ambassador Sarek,  
As written by Cadet Milesah Richards.

By Tarvok

Rated G. M/M, Gen. Character study. Nu!Trek.

 

Ambassador Sarek,

Forgive me any impropriety, Sir. It's just that Mr. Spock hasn't been teaching our class for a while, and I wanted to know if he's okay. If the reason he's not here is because of Cadet Peters and that stupid petition to claim he's “emotionally compromised” and can't teach, then I'll tell my mom to deal with it.

If it's about Mr. James Kirk... is he okay? Is something wrong?

Live long and prosper,  
Cadet Richards


End file.
